


Tea Leaves

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tea Leaves said what Seraph?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Leaves

**Tea Leaves**

* * *

 "What?, What do you mean?" Seraph asked Him. The tea leaves said it would work.  
  It had to work.

  He replies " I'm not interested in you. I never have been and I never will. I have someone.   
   A quite lovely someone."

  'No,No.'  Seraph thought. It was supposed to work.

* * *

 

   Then Neo walked in.   
  
   Right up to Smith "Hi, Love. What have you been up to?".

  "Nothing,Neo. Shall we go?" The ex-Agent running a hand through Neo's hair.  
   Smiling faintly at the One.

   "Sure. See you later, Seraph." Neo replied.

    Seraph stared as they turned and left.  
     Together.

* * *

 

      The tea leaves said it would work.  
       It didn't work.

* * *

  **Damn the tea leaves.**


End file.
